Episodes
"Bask in the sheer terrible animation that is the EQUESTRIA GIRLS parody series. Originally made before Hasbro even confirmed the movie existed, these videos made by 5 completely different people explore the wide range of comedic possibilities of moving your character up and down, quoting obscure video-game references and something about appuls. There are an overwhelming ton of show quality fan-made animations out there in this community, and we can assure you this is nothing like any of them. You might even type *WTF* or *what? o_O* in the comments. Trust us, it is entirely justified." -- ZXInsanity Here is a list of episodes of the Equestria Girls Parody Series, as listed in the order of ZXInsanity's official playlist, with several additional upcoming sequels and unofficial episodes. All non-canon episodes are marked with a hashtag, after their respective creator and date of upload (#'''). Playlist episodes and sequel episodes These episodes are present in ZXInsanity's official Equestria Girls Parody Series playlist: Era of Shared-Dreams Universe These episodes took place while the Mane Six were stuck in their stone forms. There, they utilized their imaginations to keep themselves amused. *EQUESTRIA GIRLS (ZXInsanity; February 16, 2013) *Brag Busters' (ZXInsanity; February 19, 2013) *'Episode 3' (ZXInsanity; March 9, 2013) *'Sweet and Ballet (Blarghalt; March 4, 2013) *Party of Gone (Blarghalt; March 7, 2013) *Celestia's Reign' (ZXInsanity; March 9, 2013) *'Bean with Envy' (Blarghalt; March 9, 2013) *'Letter to Celestia' (JakeWhyman; March 11, 2013) *'Hospital Visit' (JakeWhyman; March 11, 2013) *'Politics' (JakeWhyman; March 25, 2013) *'An In-Depth Analysis of Applejack' (ZXInsanity; March 27, 2013) *'Cosmonaut Quincenera' (Blarghalt; March 30, 2013) '#''' *'Prologue' (JakeWhyman; March 31, 2013) #''' *[[EQUESTRIA GIRLS: Renacer|'''Renacer]] (drpc100/SakuraBipolar; April 5, 2013) *'Dating ' (JakeWhyman; April 9, 2013) *'Barncoming ' (Blarghalt; April 14, 2013) *'Physics ' (JakeWhyman; April 15, 2013) *'Spike's Chill Evening ' (ZXInsanity; April 16, 2013) *'Caring Cradle ' (Blarghalt; April 29, 2013) *'Poverty ' (JakeWhyman; April 26, 2013) *'Discord's Awakening ' (ZXInsanity; May 8, 2013) *'Dawn of Shimmer' (Blarghalt; May 21, 2013) *'Salad Funday' (Blarghalt; June 16, 2013) #''' **Movie Accurate Remake*' (ZXInsanity; July 2, 2013) *'How the Queen Stole Bradmas' (Blarghalt; July 8, 2013) *'Special News Report' (JakeWhyman; July 13, 2013) *'Applejack's Day Off' (JakeWhyman; July 22, 2013) *'Brag Busters *MOVIE ACCURATE REMAKE*' (ZXInsanity; July 24, 2013) *'Chill Bones' (Blarghalt; September 15, 2013) *'Deleted Scenes' (ZXInsanity; September 22, 2013) *'Horse O' Ween' (Blarghalt; November 2, 2013) *'Vengeance, Thy Name Is Apples' (ZXInsanity; December 2, 2013) Day of the Flutter During that time, the three universes collide, causing Overlord Hasbro to be released. His attempt to destroy Equestria has been thwarted by three Fluttershys, who get locked in a stalemate. *'Day Of The Flutter' (MrDeLoop; April 20, 2014) The Era of Binary Universe After the attempted destruction of Equestria, it has to be rebuilt from scratch. The new Equestria takes place in a program within two computers in the Land of the Overlords: one used by the Gods, and the other used by Overlord Hasbro. Both sides try to control the characters or influence their events to ensure Equestria comes into their control. *'Rainbow Rocks' (ZXInsanity; February 1, 2014) *'The Horsening' (Blarghalt; February 16, 2014) *'EQUESTRIA GUYS' (ZXInsanity; April 1, 2014) '#''' *'The Great Appul War (PART 1)' (DXIndustriesInc; April 1, 2014) *'I am Adagio Dazzle' (ZXInsanity; August 18, 2014) *'Highway Bobbery' (Blarghalt; October 20, 2014) *'A Real Spooky Day (PART 1)' (Sambohh/SammiFX; October 31, 2014) *'The Great Appul War (PART 2) ' (DXIndustriesInc; January 10, 2015) *'A Real Spooky Day (PART 2)' (Sambohh/SammiFX; February 20, 2015) *'A Real Spooky Day (PART 3)' (Sambohh/SammiFX; October 31, 2015) *'NEW CHARACTER EQUESTRIA GIRLS 4 LEAKED!!!' (Sambohh/SammiFX; somewhat canon; March 31, 2016) *'The'[[The Rise of Sid Megabus| Rise of Sid Megabus]] (Sambohh/SammiFX and Pedant Czepialski; October 31, 2016) *'Should I be more?' (Pedant Czepialski; June 18, 2017) * [["Day of the Flutter 2"|"Day of the Flutter 2"]] (MrDeLoop; February 25, 2018) #''' * '''Celestia's Brad Burger Bash (DXIndustriesInc and Pedant Czepialski; September 2, 2018) Finale Episodes + The Unnecessary Prequel Series These upcoming episodes, all of which are being created by Pedant Czepialski, are currently under production. They will conclude the Equestria Girls Parody Series, develop its characters and resolve all unfinished story-acrs. * [[The Great Appul War (PART 3)|'The Great Appul War (PART 3)']] * The Princess of War (PART 1) * The Great Appul War (Epilogue) * The Princess of War (PART 2) * Rise of Sid Megabus - George Lucas Edition * [[Twilight's Day Off|'Twilight's Day Off']] *'The Strange Case of Bradtendo64' Unlisted/Unofficial episodes Many of these episodes are not listed in ZXInsanity's official Equestria Girls Parody Series playlist, but have some form of relevance or relation with the Series. Some were also joke videos, by the creators or other users and fans, that had elements from the Parody Series (e.g. setting, characters, animation style, etc.): * EQUESTRIA GIRLS LEAKED FOOTAGE[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ATecnrln_8E '- Twilight's Transformation']' '(Nonparry; March 9, 2013) # * Un Nuevo Amanecer (drpc100/SakuraBipolar, somewhat canon; April 1, 2013) * Equestria Girls - Caged Secrets (PoniesAreSwell; April 21, 2013) #''' * [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WoFwZSseNWw '''Official Synopsis of Equestria Girls] (ZXInsanity; May 1, 2013) #''' * [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sREa5sLVGlo '''DO YOU WANT TO TASTE THE FIERY ASHES OF LUCIFER'S DOMAIN] (ZXInsanity; May 28, 2013) #''' * [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DMLtQ8C7Xzg '''It's Finally Here: Equestria Girls] (DXIndustriesInc; June 16; 2013) #''' * [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mojJekjYI6Y '''APPLEJACK GOES SUNBATHING] (TheLoopyBadger; June 26, 2013) #''' * [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FqTToslrD9o&index=272&list=LLlLBkfgOQ8Zpvp5iKuGCR6Q '''EQUESTRIA GIRLS: Lost in Heaven] (DeliciousLemonSauce; June 27, 2013) #''' * [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8DYosshMObU '''EQUESTRIA GIRLS: The Meeting] (Dimpsy Boots; June 28, 2013) #''' * '''Applecopalypse (Trix ForDaKids; August 4, 2013) #''' * '''Shaq Attack (Trix ForDaKids; August 5, 2013) #''' * '''EQUESTRIA GIRLS: Family Matters (JakeWhyman; August 6, 2013) #''' * '''FALLOUT: EQUESTRIA GIRLS: THE MOVIE: THE TRAILER (Blarghalt; December 13, 2013) #''' * '''(BWV) WE BRAD THIS CITY (ZXInsanity; March 7, 2014) #''' * [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=t3R7wAAkvb0&list=LLlLBkfgOQ8Zpvp5iKuGCR6Q&index=173 '''AN ADVENTURE] (MrDeLoop; May 2, 2014) #''' * '''[MINI PMV EveryBRADy in the Club] (JakeWhyman; May 2, 2014) #''' * [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=T11k5JwoX8Y '''MLP MOVIE ANNOUNCED FOR 2017] (DXIndustries; October 20, 2014) #''' * '''(Mini PMV) Every Appul in the club (SammiFX; May 3; 2014) #''' * [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NOlOvdiCXiA '''Soon ...] (JakeWhyman; February 6, 2015) #''' * [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pTioPtFojJw '''WTPony - Equestria Girls in a Nutshell] (WTPony; April 1, 2015) #''' * '''Day of the Butter (DXIndustriesInc; April 1, 2015) #''' * [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WW_iyuoCHAA&list=LLlLBkfgOQ8Zpvp5iKuGCR6Q&index=115 '''Eden Rises] (MrDeLoop; May 19, 2015) #''' * [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=S9lvU6qpj_o '''FINAL TRANSMISSION] (EdenRises; May 19, 2015) #''' * [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=C2SxGWVi-dc '''SuperManSam at his finest] (galaweille; July 3, 2015) #''' * '''EQUESTRIA GIRLS 3.14 (Blarghalt; July 15, 2015) #''' * [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=D7me1SX4uD4 '''the brotherhood] (EdenRises; July 23, 2015) #''' * [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=j4Nm0YiHrp0 '''Subject 35] (EdenRises; July 25, 2015) #''' * '''Rise of the Nightmare Loaf (UnicornBunny; July 30, 2015) #''' * '''Friendship means no Games (Pedant Czepialski; September 21, 2015) #''' * '''LOVE.MOV Because Christmas (Pedant Czepialski; December 19, 2015) #''' * '''APRIL FOOL GIRLS: The Strange Case of Order 66 (Pedant Czepialski; April 1, 2018) #''' Miscellaneous: * '''Day of the Flutter Explained (MysteryLoop, October 6, 2014) Trivia * There are 47 canon episodes in total. If non-canon and miscellaneous episodes (32 of them) are also included, the number is increased to a total of 79 episodes. * In many of the episodes produced by ZXInsanity and Blarghalt, their ALL-CAPITAL LETTERS descriptions suggest that they were leaked security footage from Hasbro's studios. * Most episodes usually begin with the title "Equestria Girls", with the song "Equestria Girls" playing in the background. They end with white credit text shown in a black background displaying humorous or random messages (similar to the ending credits used in My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic). ** Blarghalt's episodes do not begin with a title screen. ** JakeWhyman's episodes' credits usually have "....", followed by a statement questioning the worth of his current film (except in "Physics"). Those doubts also appear in their descriptions, in capital and small letters. ** A running joke in many episodes' credits involve the misadventures of a certain employee known as "Alan Smithee". It was a pseudonym used by dissatisfied Hollywood film directors who wanted to quit their movies, as ZXInsanity initially thought that the first Equestria Girls movie would be a failure. *** If the credits of the first episode is to be believed, in-universe, that "Alan Smithee" would have supposedly produced it almost by himself. *** Ever since the episode "Celestia's Reign", the name of a random character is listed as "Recently Fired", starting with Gabe Newell. *** From "Renacer" onwards, ZXInsanity's, Blarghalt's, and JakeWhyman's names are listed in many episodes' credits among the "staff" who supposedly created the episodes. ** The episodes "Episode 3", "Special News Report", "Applejack's Day Off", "Day of the Flutter Explained", "EQUESTRIA GIRLS 3.14", "Day of the Butter", "Highway Bobbery", and "Should I be more?" do not have ending credits. * Team Lasagne has provided French subtitles. * Mariusz M has provided Polish subtitles for 21 of these episodes, and Pedant Czepialski has also provided Polish subtitles for the episode "Should I be more?". ** TwistCover has also dubbed the episodes "Letter to Celestia", "Dating", and "Hospital Visit" into the Polish language. See also * Timeline * Deleted content * Category:Media